Summer, Sand and Sun
by you'reimpossiblebaby
Summary: It's Summer Vacation, and Blaine and Kurt have the whole Summer to waste - what will our boys find to entertain themselves?   Rated M for a reason c: Smut, and fluff, and Klainebows for all.


**Hey. C:**

**Gah, I just know this is going to be one of those fanfics that get like, -0 reviews, but that's alright, haha. I have no plans or even a plot for this, so I don't know how long it will be. **

**Fluff and smut and Klainebows all round!**

**OHYEAH. Our beautiful boys are still attending Dalton in this one, and boarding, but it's Summer vacation, so they're back home. **

**Diclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

Kurt Hummel sung a soft tune to himself as he donned a pair of oven mitts, pulling a tray of perfectly baked cookies from the oven. He'd been feeling great lately – possibly due to the fact he was going out with the boy of his dreams, and also because it was Summer Vacation, and hello, who doesn't like those? Checking the clock hanging on the opposite wall, he felt butterflies flutter in his stomach as he realized Blaine would be at his house in little under half an hour. They'd been going out for weeks now, but Kurt was still utterly amazed at how a guy _so_ perfect was _his _– and _he_ was _Blaines._ A dopey grin painting his face at the thought, he turned the oven off just as his father came into the room.

"Hey, kid. Whatcha got there?" Burt asked his son, inhaling the scent of the chocolate chip cookies.

"Cookies. I made you banana oat ones, though." Kurt told his dad, gesturing to the tray on the other side of the kitchen. He wasn't going to let his father eat sugary chocolate chip cookies, after what had happened with his heart.

"You worry about me to much." Burt grumbled, but he had a small smile on his face. He was grateful his child cared about him so much, but sometimes he was concerned he spent more time thinking about other people than himself. Kurt denied it of course, saying it was impossible for someone who spent an hour and a half choosing an outfit for themselves to wear to care about others more than them.

Kurt shook his head, his tinkling laugh filling the kitchen. "Well, someone's gotta do it, dad. Carole and I take turns." He smiled, returning the mitts on his hand to their original place, and going over to the sink to wash the last of the dishes.

"Let me do that, Kurt. That boyfriend of yours will be here soon, anyway." His father said, a slightly disgruntled inflection in his voice as he glanced at the clock. He was happy his son had found someone, but he still worried Blaine would take advantage of Kurt, or hurry him into something he wasn't ready for. "Now Kurt, if that boy tries—"

"—Dad, stop." Kurt sighed, looking at his father sternly. "We've been over this. Blaine isn't going to make me do anything I don't want to do. We're taking it slowly." He soothed the older man, giving his a reassuring glance.

"Well, you're both teenagers, and sometimes things get a little—"

"—Dad, Please. Yes, we're both teenagers, but we know what we want, and what our limits are. We're not going to rush into anything just because one of us is ready. We're waiting for the time when we're both ready." Kurt gave his father a small smile as the man came over and took over doing the dishes.

"Well, okay." Burt sighed, giving up on the lecture. He trusted Kurt, and knew that he could take care of himself, but he remembered what he'd been like as a 17 year old boy – and it made him slightly uneasy. "But you're leaving that bedroom door of yours open tonight." he added firmly, and Kurt knew there was no point in arguing the matter.

"Of course, dad." Kurt gave a nod, and a smile, quickly wrapping his hands around his father and giving him a swift hug. "Thanks for letting Blaine stay." he continued, dropping his arms and letting out a squeal as he saw the clock. "Blaine's going to be here in ten minutes! My hair!" Kurts hands flew up to his locks and he ran off to his room downstairs, leaving Burt chuckling, shaking his head slightly at his childs concern for his _hair_.

Eight minutes after Kurt had hurried down to his room, spraying and primping his hair, which was already practically perfect anyway, there came the sound of a car pulling into their driveway, and Kurts heart pounded erratically in his chest. It wasn't as if this was different to any other sleepover they'd had, and the boy had no idea what was causing the bizarre excitement he was feeling. Shrugging it off, he went returned upstairs, opening the door to Blaines knocks and smiling as his boyfriend dropped his bags on the doorstep and pulled Kurt into his arms.

"I've missed you baby." Blaine whispered with a smile, kissing Kurt gently. It hadn't been all that long since they'd last seen each other – school had only ended last week, and they saw each other everyday there, but it'd felt like forever for the both of them. Blaine had been gone for five days, camping in the mountains with his parents. He'd asked Kurt to go, of course, but he'd declined. Blaines siblings weren't taking a friend, or their significant other, so Kurt had seen the trip as one for the Anderson family, and that was fine with him. Plus, tents. Burt wouldn't approve.

Wrapping his arms around Blaine, Kurt deepened the kiss, running his tongue over the shorter boys lips while moving closer to him, Blaine returning the movement enthusiastically. Blaine had enjoyed the family holiday, yes, but he'd missed Kurt – and after spending everyday, and most nights with him at since he'd started attending Dalton, he thought it was understandable.

As Burt lumbered out into the hallway, wondering how long they were going to take getting inside the house, he cleared his throat as he saw his son with his tongue down his boyfriends throat. Raising an eyebrow at the boys as they sprung apart, Kurt blushing furiously, and Blaine looking apprehensive, he laughed at their expressions.

"You boys look like I'm gonna shout at you, or something." Burt chuckled, shaking his head. Seeing the two teenagers relax, and begin to laugh too, he walked forward, grabbing the keys from the hook near the door. "I'm just running down to the hardware store, I'll be back in half an hour or so." he said, looking at Kurt. "I don't want any funny business going on while I'm—"

"—Ohmygod, dad, just go, please." Kurt babbled, cutting his father off and reddening even further.

"Just makin' sure." the older man shrugged, heading out the door and down to his car.

Blaine laughed as Kurt buried his face into his hands, though he was chuckling too. They both heard Burts car pull out, and looked at each other, silently daring each other to say something.

"I'll get your bag and take it down to my room." Kurt said finally, slightly breathless, as he grabbed his boyfriends bag and tore down to his room, Blaine close on his heels. Kurt threw the duffel bag down, not caring where it went, slamming the door shut after them. Turning back to Blaine, he smashed his lips against his, not bothering with gentleness.

It was all teeth and tongue and moaning, pressing themselves against each other as Blaine led them over to the bed. Obviously, Kurt had missed him just as much as he'd missed Kurt. Kurt laid down on the bed, and Blaine clambered on top of him, straddling his hips, biting and sucking at the other boys neck.

Pulling at Blaines shirt, Kurt whined slightly, pulling it over the boys head and throwing it to the ground. Running his hands along the familiar chest which was Blaines, Kurt felt Blaine tug at his own shirt, and pulled it off, displeased at breaking the kiss because of it. Blaine returned his lips to Kurts, _needing_ the closeness, everything.

"Blaine, I-I've missed you." Kurt moaned, thrusting his hips upwards as Blaine reached down, palming his boyfriend through his tight jeans. "Touch me, Blaine." he begged, biting Blaines neck as he fisted his hair, which was thankfully gel-free.

"God, listen to you. You sound like a whore, begging me like that." Blaine breathed, his voice husky, arousal evident in his tone. "Besides, no funny business, remember?" he went on, his pupils blown as he looked at Kurt, undoing the top button of Kurts jeans.

"What, this _isn't _funny business? May as well just-" he broke off, shuddering as Blaine pulled down his zipper and tugged the jeans down gently. "-_Please." _he repeated, pushing his hips up as Blaine lifted his underwear up and over his erection.

Blaine moved his lips along Kurts neck, nipping here and there, before coming to that place just behind Kurts ear and sucking, Kurt moaning as he felt Blaine wrap his hand around him and stroke gently. Kurt thrust upwards instinctively, Blaine pumping him and kissing him passionately.

"I.. You.. _Ah_." Kurt murmured, feeling himself getting close as Blaine bit his bottom lip, thrusting his tongue in and out of Kurts mouth. _Mouthfucking me, _Kurt realized, the thought driving him crazy.

"Blaine.. I'm s-so close." Kurt whimpered, pressing his hips into Blaines hand.

"I know. Come for baby. Come for me."

Blaines voice send him straight over the edge, Kurt babbling into Blaines mouth as he came, the sticky whiteness covering Blaines hand and their stomachs. Kurt smiled sleepily, nestling into Blaine.

"Thank you." he whispered, looking down at Blaine, and his obvious hardness. "Do you want me to-?"

"-No, it's fine baby. I'll be right back." Blaine nodded, getting up and walking over to the bathroom. He returned a short while later – it hadn't taken much, what with Kurt and what they had just done playing over in his mind. He also brought a wet towel, with which he cleaned Kurt up.

"Hey Blaine?" Kurt mumbled hazily, looking at his boyfriend.

"Mm, baby?" the shorter boy replied, and couldn't help but smile at how cute Kurt looked when he was in that state.

"Can we watch The Little Mermaid?" Kurt asked, looking Blaine hopefully.

And how could Blaine say no to such a face?


End file.
